


Living On Borrowed Time

by JamieAvenBell



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black trigger, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Yuma dies, and Osamu is there to hold him, can be read platonic or romantically, last wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieAvenBell/pseuds/JamieAvenBell
Summary: Kuga Yuma knows his time at Border is limited. He knows his true body will die one day.He did not expect it to be today. He does not want to leave so suddenly.
Relationships: Kuga Yuuma & Mikumo Osamu, Kuga Yuuma/Mikumo Osamu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Living On Borrowed Time

It happens without warning. 

Hyuse and Chika are off to sniper training since the Neighbor wanted to learn how Chika handles her weapons. Osamu is chatting with the Arashiyama squad in the lounge nearby. Good, then, he does not have to face it alone. Someone will be there, someone other than Yuma.

The thought leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

“I don’t feel so good”, Yuma suddenly declares without addressing anyone in particular. He is in a corner of the combat rooms for the solo rank wars. Shun jumping ahead to the vending machines, Yoneya-senpai happily chatting off to … to … 

“Oh no, please, not yet.”

His stomach drops. It’s hard to breathe. 

He does not want to … He has yet so much to do, to experience, and …

“ _Osamu!_ ” 

The last word is coated in utter fear. 

The captain of Takoma-2 hears his plea instantly. His head snaps up and he spins around so fast that the group he was talking to falls silent. They are all soldiers and switch from casual to alerted within seconds. 

Yuma takes a wobbly step forward to the lounge section, falters, and tries to catch his balance. His limps do not corporate anymore. Suddenly, he feels exhausted, his vision is blurring, out of focus and back in, his ears are ringing, and an all-consuming pain flares up. He has set up his Trigger to minimize pain, it’s not helping anymore.

Osamu.

He has to reach Osamu before his body gives up. They are just a few steps apart. It feels like half a planet away. Yuma tries to move, but his feet are heavy, he is nauseous, he is going to die, it’s evident, that there is no time left. 

There is plenty of Trion left, but his true body has reached its limit.

Before he crashes into the cold, unforgiving ground of Border HQ Osamu catches him. Cradles him to his chest, fingers craving through his white strands. 

Osamu knows. They’ve talked about it. Considered the fact that it could happen in the blink of an eye but brushed it off that they still have a few years. One of those planets who orbit Earth in the Neighborhood would have a cure for Yuma. Definitely. They lied to each other and everyone else who is in with the secret. They choose to ignore it. To laugh freely, to live happily, to fight for their goals. 

Yuma will never reach his goal. He died seven years ago. He was living on borrowed time. He could never have the one thing he wished for the most. Time. Years and years. Growing up, growing old, staying right beside the people he cares for dearly. The one he loves the most.

Still, Jin had been right, he had a lot of fun. 

* * *

Osamu has always been a quick thinker but hesitant with his actions. But when Yuma’s Trion body dissolves, he is right there to catch him. For once he does not care that they have an audience, he is not acting shy or timid or humble, he is just desperate.

Suddenly, red piercing eyes are drowning in fear. It’s a sight he never wanted to witness.

Yuma did leave him in the dark, just carried on with the flow of everyday Border activities, train, slash invading Trion soldiers, happily devour the cooking of their senpais. No hint. No anger. No fear. He decided this for his own sake and Osamu will comply.

He will make Yuma go with a smile. 

But it’s hard. The boy in his arms is crumbling, writhing in pain and all Osamu can do is give him comfort. At least a little. “I’ve got you”, he chants, praying for a miracle, “you’re not alone. I’ve got you.”

“Please, keep everyone safe, Osamu”, Yuma replies, as loud as he could so that everyone in earshot should hear it.

“I will, I promise, I …” 

Somehow, Yuma pulls himself up by sheer willpower. “Thank you for everything you did for me”, he whispers into his ear. Cold, chapped lips graze Osamu’s cheek, barely touching his mouth. It is rare for Yuma to miss an intended target. “Loving you from afar has been enough, I could not have wished for more.”

Pain surges through the wrangled body, making Yuma cry out and tremble. Osamu holds him tighter as if he could avoid departing with him like this. 

With a flash the Trion body that kept Yuma alive vanishes. 

It is a horrible sight.

His right eye socket is a black howl, something alien is dissolving his skin, still Yuma tries to smile. The uniform he has worn for years is now torn and grimy. A huge chunk of his middle section looks like a predator had bitten it off. One arm and one leg are missing, there is already a puddle of blood forming at Osamu’s knees.

He does not notice how Yuma desperately shifts one last time. His mind races. Why did this have to happen? Why weren’t they fast enough? What did they do wrong? Did he exhaust Yuma too much? Did he use too much Trion in the long run? Why were they granted only three years? Why is life this cruel to Yuma? Why does he have to lose another one he holds dear?

How should he go on without the constant reminder of his ever so cheerful, always supporting, too blunt best friend? 

He never dared to think further. The dread of this day was a heavy burden, a shackle that held back well-kept wishes, this moment he feared the most. 

Yuma’s body goes limp in his arms, a cry rips out of Osamu’s throat, hot tears are streaming down his face as he tries to hold Yuma together. He tries and tries, presses the broken and destroyed body to his chest, but he fails. Again. All he can do is failing. 

Kuga Yuma is dead.

* * *

A crowd already gathered in the distance, there are sobs and sniffles, Border agents hugging each other as Osamu wails over his loss. Jin is hovering on the sidelines, Arashiyama Jun kneeling next to Osamu, ready to comfort him, but also giving him space. The rest of his squad went searching for Hyuse and Chika. 

But then, Osamu slowly lifts his head, his gaze shifts to a black and white ring, now stuck on his left hand, and says: “You tell the stupidest lies, Yuma.”

Still, their love was built on borrowed time.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? o________O  
> I'm sorry and somehow I'm not.  
> It was fun to torture them but please, Ashihara-san, keep them both safe.


End file.
